The present invention relates to systems for analyzing software.
Complex software systems can be susceptible to failures. For example, certain configurations of complex software with multiple components can result in failures and/or reduced performance. Often, the burden is placed on a software administrator to learn about potential problems and keep the software performance acceptable.